The Valemen of Arandar
The Valemen of Arandar or Dalurinlings (Valley Folk), are a group of wildmen that stem from the first Humans to land near present day Ardougne. Their history could be defined into two separate parts. The First through Third Ages as the “Line of the Kings” where the Vale were united by a single ruler. Then the Fourth Age through the present day as the “Divided Land” where the Vale is simply a mix of different Clans ruled by the Kingdom of Ardougne. History The First and Second Ages Not much is known about the early days of the men of the region around the Arandar Mountains and Eagle Peak . With the only historical authority coming from an ancient Kandarin Scholar by the name of Boren. His book, ‘The Children of Guthix’, highlights the early history and origin of the Valemen. The peoples of the Vale were like that of the Fremennik race. Living namely as nomads that travelled upwards from the areas of Kandarin. Using the mountains of Arandar as a nature border, they hunted and fished northwards past what would become Eagle’s Peak and into the flatland of far northern Kandarin. They were well known for being fierce isolationists and stuck to the woods. They travelled up river towards the Northern Sea, naming the river Enda Anni ''(River’s End) in an ancient version of the Common Tongue. Eagle’s Peak came to be known in their tongue by ''Orninn Hvild. Arandar was named as Hvernig i Fjall, the woods that hugged around Orninn Hvild and Hvernig i Fjall were named Svartur Skogur. They settled in a number of very small hamlets in the Vale. As far south to the start of Kandarin civilisation to the very shores of the Northern Sea. Becoming known as fishers and hunters, the Valemen lived a simple and quiet life, not unlike that of the Fremennik. Though debated, Boren’s book mentions a number of times a leader along the Valemen, known as Konungur Dalurinn, or “King of Valley”. The only other sources to support the early figure are Valemen myths and legends. The Legend of the King All information about the legendary first ruler of the Valemen comes from stories and accounts passed down through the generations from Family to Family. It was not until the middle of the Third Age that any written account is properly dated. Born to an unknown Clan, to unknown parents of an unknown birth, Angdurinn Hermaour was a natural born leader along the divided Valemen. Some Legends and Myths tell Angdurinn has being old, other young. A popular version of the story going as far as to say he was one of the first Humans brought by the All-Father Guthix to Gileanor itself. With three different Chief’s sitting in Orninn Hvild, Hverning i Fjall and Svartur Skogur the already struggling Valemen were now torn between the three main sitting clans of each three regions of the Vale. With the Chief, Grathorn, of Orninn Hvild at odds with the Chief, Argandor, of Svartur Skogur over who rightly owned the foothills of the Orninn Hvild. The Chief, Eldri, of Hverning i Fjall at odds with the Chief Grathorn over a valuable small strip of fishing shoreline on the Enda Anni and Chief Argandor over the southern lands of the Svartur Skogur. With the Chief’s gathering their most skilled hunters and largest warriors, Angdurinn, whom was from a small hamlet from the far northern shores of the Enda Anni, traveled in Chief Argandor’s war party. The three war parties came to rest at folk near the base of the Orninn Hvild. Where the path could lead South to the foothills and woods of Hverning i Fjall, the three parties came to rest. A final meeting was held between the three Chiefs where Angdurinn was selected to act of Chief’s Argandor’s second. Angdurinn, as the legend went, spoke out of turn being able to convince Chief Eldri to talk through the issue rather than leading to bloodshed. On the other hand, Chief Grathorn challenged Angdurinn to single combat. Armed only with a hatchet against the prized scalemail and iron sword wielded by Chief Grathorn. Showing brute strength and wearing down his enemy, Angdurinn was able to defeat Chief Grathorn in combat. Upon Grathorn’s death, Eldri and Argandor were both amazed by the powers of Angdurinn. And there at the foothills of Ornnin Hvild both Eldri and Argandor alongside the warparties proclaimed Angdurinn as their High Chief of the Dalurinlings. It was in the later ages that the line of Angdurinn was romanticized as “The King of the First Men”, or “The Line of Kings.” It was also during this time that the stone castle of Hurinburg was built in the side of the Ornnin Hvild. Becoming the seat of the King. The God Wars and the Third Age It is during this time that while the rest of the World was locked in the fabled God War, the Dalurinlings retreated from view. Lead by a far off descendant of Angdurinn, Barlurrin was the first King of the Dalurinlings during the God Wars. It would be during the God Wars that the Line of Angdurinn would fail and the Valesmen would fall back into scatter groups. Through the first few decades of the Third Age, the Vale was largely untouched by the war raging around them. The Valemen under the Line of Kings had spread and settled into a number of permanent villages. With farms becoming the main staple of food alongside hunting. They were forgotten by the rest of the world. With only minor issues rising up along the Dalruinlings themselves. It wasn’t until Saradominists scouting parties started to show up on the southern borders of the Vale. Attacking Valemen hunting parties for their food, soon enough the Valemen found a section of Saradomin’s Army coming towards them. During the reign of King Barlurrin, thought to be the last true ruler worthy to carry the title King of the Dalurinlings, a Saradominist Force attacked fully with the aim of wiping out all those who did not join with Saradomin. It is highly recorded along a number of different historical sources that not a single Dalurinling turned from their kin to join in the Saradominist attack. Spurred by the thought that their people were the last true remnant of the First Men to come to this land during the First Age, the Dalurinlings decided to fight for their home. Under the marshalship of King Barlurinn, the Valemen took to the woods and mountain paths they knew like the back of their hands. Ambushing and raiding the Saradominists forces that was made up namely of Humans from the other Kandarin regions, the Saradominists were sent retreating only a few months into their Campaign. King Barlurinn going down in their history as the man that saved the Vale. Word would spread across the rest of Kandarin and even to the far parts of the world of the fierce fighters of the Vale. Hard and built strongly from their lives of farmers, fishers and huntsmen, they were nicknamed the ‘Wildmen of the West’. After the death of Barlurinn, the Line of Kings started to fail and falter. With attack after attack after attack on the Vale from both Saradominist forces and then later Zamorakian Forces, the Dalurinlings were simply being defeated from sheer numbers alone. Near the end of the Third Age, the last King of the Vale, Hurin, died on the slopes of the Ornnin Hvild. There the last host of Dalurinlings fled, seeing their King slain, panic gripped the army. Scattering to the Mountains and to the woods, it would be the very last time that the Dalurinlings would be united under a single banner. The Fourth and Fifth Ages While the rest of Humanity during the Fourth Age started to heal from the God Wars and become larger than ever before, the Vale was never fully able to recover. Their population nearly killed out from the thousands of years of war in their land and the line of Angdurinn thought to be dead, the Valemen became a scattered people once more. Their towns and cities burnt to the ground, it was only through the role of the ‘Lore-Masters’ that their customs and history were kept. For most of the Fourth Age the Valemen were locked in small Clans, fighting over the remnants of their once proud people. Slaying their own kinsmen over fishing spots and hunting trails. The first village to be rebuilt was half way through the Fourth Age. At the same location that Angdurinn first was named King and where the last King died, the village of Angdurborg would become the thought of capital of the Vale. Through the latter half of the Fourth Age and well into the Fifth Age, the scattered Valemen started to settled back into permanent villages and cities. Though no where near the size of before, they often built the new villages ontop of the ruins of the old ones. With Angdurborg becoming the largest, the towns and cities of Burinborg, Durling, Barlurinn’s Rest and Hurinburg being the next largest. Runes did make their way into the Vale though no where in the number that it did in the more populated Human Kingdoms. Runes were only able to be used by the Lore-Masters who were the ancient keepers of the Vale. They were based out of Hurinburg. It was during the middle of the Fifth Age that the Vale became ‘united’ only in words. With members of Clan Iron Foot, whose founder claimed to be the descendants of King Barlurinn through his sister's side, pushing for the Vale to become united once more. With a Clan Moot in Angdurborg that lasted through the entire Winter, it was finally decided that Clan Iron Foot would claim the title of “Chieftain of the Dalurinlings”, refusing to give them the title of King. The largest Clans: Eldri, Markusson, Dubios, and the Lore-Masters being given the largest settlements to manage and rule over. In return, Clan Iron Foot would protect the Vale from foreign attacks. Role-Play History (Later Fifth Age and Sixth Age) During the later days of the Fifth Age and well into the start of the Sixth Age, the Vale were subjected by the different Kings and Queens of Kandarin or Ardougne. With the Line of Kings long since dead in the Vale and no real authority except in the form of Clan Leaders, the Kandars were able to simply claim the Vale without a fight. The Valemen claim to still be independent and spit on the idea that lesser men rule them. Facing raids from the Fremennik along the Northern Sea and the heavy burden of taxing from the Kandarin Kingdoms, the Valemen were never able to act out any grand ideals of rebellion. Under the rule of King Ausar of Ardougne, who is referred to as Ausar the Black by the Lore-Masters, the Citadel was built in the Vale. A large and impressive military fortress, the Valemen were forced to work as labor for the massive fortress. It stands now, a glaring sign of Kandarin rule over the once ‘Kings of the First Men’. With the Kandarin rulership being fierce over the Vale, Dalurinlings have been known since the Fifth Age to leave the isolation of Northern Kandarin and journey across the land. Serving in the Kandarin Army in their military campaigns. They earned a reputation for being fierce fighters, something that held true through all the Ages since the times of the God Wars. Religion and Faith The Valemen have always been followers of Guthix. Who they call the All-Father Guthix, he was the being that brought them to this World and the Vale itself. He is the ultimate force behind everything, even after his death. The Lore-Masters of Hurinburg are the Druid Caste of the Vale. Doubling as historians and religious leaders, all information about the Vale comes from the very first Lore-Masters of the First Age. The Dalurinlings have long worshiped their grand ancestors. Angdurinn being the Chief along them and second only to Guthix himself. Before each hunt, each battle and each meal, a prayer it said to Angdurinn to shield and watch over them. And to send forth his heir to bring back the Line of the Kings. Rituals The Truarlega venturinn Or the Ritual of the Winter. It is traditionally hosted at the end of the harvest season and the comings of the snowstorms. In essence, a massive party to honor Guthix and the Ancestors for a sucessful Harvest and to protect them through the Winter. The largest form is held at the Castle of Hurinburg where the Lore-Masters dress in the traditional furs of the Valemen and dance around a large fire, sacrificing animals and goods alike to please Guthix and the Ancestors. The Truarlega sumar The Ritual of the Summer is held once the winter's snows have fully melted from the mountain passes and the Vale. To show that Spring is here and that summer is on it's way. It is the time of planting the new crops and similair to the Truarlega venturinn, sacrficies are made to ensure the rains are good and harvests are large. Holy Sites The Site of the First Men Onkin to the Druid stones in the Burthope valley. The site of the First Men is a large stone circle that is the supposed first campsite of the ancient Dalurinlings who found their way to the Vale. Treated as one of the key holy sities, the Lore-Masters think as the site as the only place to be able to commune with Guthix personally. It is quite often to see Valemen from all over the region travelling to the Site to pray before the ancient stones. During the truarlega venturinn and trurarlega sumar, the largest of rituals are lead by the Grand Lore-Master himself. The Tomb of Kings Located in the center of Angdurborg, a temple of stone stands around the tombs of nearly every Vale King in it's history. The only King that doesn't rest there is King Angdurinn, whose final resting place is unknown and has been lost to time. Built by King Anathorn the Builder, it is one of the largest buildings in all of the Vale. A small group of Lore-Masters live in the Tomb who care to the ancient halls. It is the center of the Dalurinlings ancestor worship, with all members of the Vale travelling there to pray to certain Kings for guideance in the coming days. The Line of Kings he Line started with Angdurinn sometime during the First Age. Forming the fabled ‘House of Dalurinn’. The last to hold the title of King was Hurin the Foolish near the end of the God Wars. Since then nearly every Clan had tried to claim rightful blood descent of House Dalurinn, but it is well thought that the line died when Hurin did, who left no heirs. These are the notable Kings of the Vale: King Angdurinn the First, King of the Vale and the Forest, King of the First Men, Protector of the Pass, Friend of the Eagles, The First Skinchanger, Guthix’s Chosen The First King of the Dalruinlings, mythical figure in Vale history King Anathorn the Builder Anathorn was recorded to have built the Castle of Hurinburg to act as the seat of Kings. He was also known to have pushed the still roaming clans to settle along the Vale, being known to create the road system that still runs through the Vale. King Warathorn the Bloody A King during the later days of the Second Age, Warathorn was recorded to have put the bodies of his slain enemies on stakes outside of Hurinburg. He was also the King that put down the rebel Mootlord Arthlas who tried to take rulership from House Dalurinn. King Barlurinn the Respect The First King during the start of the God Wars, Barlurinn was the only Dalurinn King to beat back the Armies of the Gods and claim victory over them. It is thought that the Golden Age of the Vale ended with his death. Afterwhich, House of Dalurinn was plagued with weak rulers and infighting. King Hurin the Foolish The Last King of the Dalurinlings, he was slain by a Zamorkian Warlord at the fields surrounding Angdurborg. Without any known heir, the Line of Kings died with him. Settlements in the Vale There are five major settlements in the Vale. The chief and largest being Angdurborg. The others are the City of Burinborg, the towns of Durling and Barlurinn’s Rest, and lastly, the Castle of Hurinburg. The City of Angdurborg Ruler: Cheiftain Bard IV of Clan Ironfoot Capital: Angdurborg Population: 3,000 Settlements: A few smaller towns and farms that border the City limits. The City of Burinborg Ruler: Mootlord Durin of Clan Eldri Capital: Burinborg Population: 1,500 Settlements: A few smaller towns and farms that border the City limits. The Town of Durling Ruler: Mootlord Valdthorn of Clan Markusson Capital: Durling Population: 700 Settlements: A few small farms that are scattered around the region Barlurinn’s Rest Ruler: Mootlord Einar of Clan Dubois Capital: Town of Barlurinn’s Rest Population: 600 Settlements: A few small farms that are scattered around the region The Castle of Hurinburg Ruler: Grand Lore-Master Eldarion Capital: The Hurinburg Population: 400 Magic and Skinchangers Skinchangers have been a long routed part in the history of the Vale. The first being Angdurinn, his line were the principal along them, though the trait did appear in other Valley Folk. The small amount of men and women that are born with the Skinchanger ability are said to have been touched by Guthix at birth, “giving them the ability to commune with Animals and the Earth..”. ‘-The Children of Guthix’ At a young age Skinchangers show a natural ability with making friends with animals. Usually small animals firstly, often rats or mouse. Due to the smaller minds of the first beast friends, the young Skinchangers have little issue with making their first transition into the animal body. Causing the human form to fall into a sort of sleep, the Skinchanger will find themselves in full control of the animal they have paired with. Able to switch in between the two forms once they become older and train. Depending on the animal itself also. The powerful Skinchangers of old were said to be friends of wolves, bears and birds of the Vale. Using their powers to protect the Vale from outside forces. The last Skinchanger died during the late Fourth Age, since then the blood of the Skinchanger has seemed to die off. In ancient myths, Angdurinn was the very first Skinchanger, blessed specially by Guthix himself to become one with the Vale. He was able to not only shift into the bodies of animals to control them, but also to shift his own body into a form of an animal. This trait was only known to have been blessed to Angdurinn. No other King or Skinchanger in recorded Vale history has been able to do the same feat. Magic is not used much in the Vale. Only the Guthixian Lore-Masters having the Runes to even cast magic. Most of the population are untrusting of the Magical ability, prefering their traditional ways of fighting. Life in the Vale The Vale is mainly quiet land compared to the rest of the world. Easily forgotten by the powers of Kandarin and it's invaders. It has left the Valemen to their own devices. Locked in infighting along the Mootlords and the Clans for the title of King. Unable to truly strive like they did in the early Ages of Man, most of the Darlurinlings live in farms around the villages and cities of the region. Keeping true to their way of life as farmers and hunters,they never expanded past their ancient borders, never built mightly cities. Life is simple in the Vale. Besides the political games of the Mootlords and the odd minor fight between them, the only enemies come in the form of Kandarin imperialism in the region and the odd Fremennik Raid along from the Northern Sea. Raised from a young age either in the woods of the ''Svartur Skogur ''or the mountain paths of the ''Orninn Hvil ''and the ''Hverning i Fjall, ''the ancient life of their anestors are the only life the Darlurinlings know and care to know. Category:Custom Content Category:Faction Category:Location Category:Military Category:In-Character History